We were meant to be Edward and Bella Story
by 100ROSSOME100
Summary: Edward and Bella grow up with eachother, but as Bella starts to realise she loves Edward, Edward may already be taken. There will be romance, friendship, hurt and adventure. Bad Summary. Please read.
1. Best friends

**We were meant to be Edward and Bella Story.**

**Chapter 1 - Forever.**

BPOV (Age 4)

"Mommy, can I please go to the park?" I asked my mindless mother, Renee. She turned around and nodded her head then went back to cooking.

Ever since Daddy passed away Mommy has kept herself busy with different things such as cooking, art, sports etc. All I think Mommy needs is a good friend. As I get ready I think of how much I want friends. Since I'm starting Kindergarten next year I hope to gain some, I put on my jeans, long sleeve brown shirt, cartigan and my uggs. I brushed my hair out and let it fall in its natural curls and headed back down the stairs.

I walked out the door after saying goodbye to Mommy and headed to the park 3 blocks away, as I was walking I saw a cute boy with bronze hair about my age walking ahead of me. It looked like he was going to the park aswell, I kept walking but tripped over my feet and let out a loud "Ouch!"

The bronze haired boy turned around quickly and ran over to me as I picked myself up, his eyes were full of concern. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The boy asked, I nodded and inspected myself for cuts.

"Yeah thanks, I'm a klutz. So this is a regular thing for me." I explained, he nodded thoughtfully and looked me up and down.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella." I told him, smiling at him. He just nodded.

"I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He introduced, we learnt so much about eachother that day. We played on the playground together until Edward's parents came to find him. About 30 seconds after they arrived Renee turned up aswell.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Renee asked, I nodded and introduced Edward and his parents. Renee and Esme hit it off like a house on fire. I'm glad she finally got a good friend, I have a feeling we will all be friends for a long time.

We all walked back together towards our houses. "Where do you live Edward?" I asked curiously.

"I live in 94 Abott street, what about you?" He asked back just as curiously.

"Yay! We live in the same street! I'm number 20." I said excitedly, Edward's house was the huge one at the end of the street. Mine was fairly big but not as big as their house.

We went to our respective houses, promising to meet up as soon as possible. After meeting Esme, Renee would not stop smiling. She must've liked her more than I originally thought.

Renee made us spaghetti and cupcakes, I quickly ate and went and changed into my PJ'S after my bath and went to bed. I learnt so much about Edward such as, his favourite colour was Brown, he plays piano, likes to read and play baseball.

Edward and I made a promise to eachother, to be bestfriends forever. I know we've only known eachother for a day but I know we'll be friends forever. I think I'm starting to like him more than that already.

**(A/N: Hey guys, this is just the epilogue of when they first became friends, from now on they'll be going onto 10-12. Depending on what I think is best, please keep reading and enjoy. Once I get to age 12 I'll slow down their years. Thankyou!)**


	2. Growing up

**We were meant to be Edward and Bella Story.**

**Chapter 2 - Growing Up.**

BPOV (Age 10)

Today I'm going to sleepover Edward, Alice and Emmett's house tonight. My other friends Rosalie and Jasper are going to be there too. We have been friends with Rosalie and Jasper since kindergarten and Alice, Edward, Emmett and I have all been friends since we were 4.

Lately I have been feeling moody, sore and tired. I've told Renee but she just says "Your turning into a woman." Whatever that means. I hop out of bed and put on my black skinny jeans and my long sleeve purple top. I put my hair into a high messy bun and brush my teeth.

When I go to the bathroom to do my buisness, I noticed there was blood coming out of my cooch. I started panicking and looked around for something to clean it up with, I cleaned myself up and walked downstairs to where my mother was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Bella, I'm making eggs and bacon before you go." Renee told me, while serving it up on a plate. I thanked her and sat down at the table waiting for her to sit down before I told her.

"Mommy, I have something to tell you." I said looking downwards, she motioned for me to continue. "When I went to the bathroom, my private parts were bleeding." I said scared. Renee just nodded and finished chewing her food.

"Oh sweetheart, I knew this was going to happen soon. You have gotten your period." She explained everything about this period and gave me _the talk._ I silently thanked god once it was over, now I know why Rose had just grown her boobs. They were huge for a 10 year old's but it's the genes in her family I guess.

Apparently I'll get big ones because it runs in the family, Rosalie is at least a 10a. I quickly put on the pads that Renee gave me and packed my bag before heading downstairs to say goodbye to Renee. I'll have to tell Alice and Rosalie because they will notice something is off about me.

I walk slowly to their mansion before ringing their doorbell, Esme greeted me kindly before showing me where everyone was. I sat down next to Rosalie and Emmett and we watched tv for a whille before we got bored.

"Bella wanna do makeovers?" Alice bounced excitedly, she is so inhumanly beautiful but shes like a hyperactive pixie most of the time. I just sighed and followed Alice and Rosalie up the stairs.

Alice started by braiding my hair while I braided Rosalie's, Alice's was too short to do because she has the pixie cut. "Are you okay Bella? You seem different." Rosalie pointed out softly, I just sighed and told them what happened and Rosalie totally understood because it only happened to her about 6 months ago.

Alice on the other hand was scared of when it was her time, we assured her it's not as bad as people say. Alice asked how big my boobs would get because Rosalie's were pretty big, I just told her how I'll get big ones too because it runs in my family. After that lively discussion we started putting make-up on eachother. I did Alice, Alice did Rosalie and Rosalie did me.

After we finished with eachother we collapsed onto Alice's bed and starting talking about random stuff. After a little while Esme came up to tell us pizza was here and we went downstairs to hang with the boys and eat.

After we finished eating we decided on a game of truth or dare, of course Emmett went first. "Truth or dare Eddie-boy?" He grinned mischeviously.

"Dare!" Edward said bravely, Emmett just smirked and nodded.

"Kiss the most attractive girl in this room on the lips!" Emmett announced, I blushed a deep red as Edward came my way and kissed me full on the lips.

They all wolf whistled and Edward sat back down in his spot, I think my face may be permantly red. We continued truth or dare until we got bored. We decided to watch a movie before bed so we put on spider-man 3. I must've fallen asleep sometime during the movie because when I woke up we were all spread out on the floor.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, a little while later a hypo pixie friend of mine woke me up. "Bella! Get up! Breakfast." Alice screamed in my ear, I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes. I heard Edward chuckling from the kitchen.

I walked into the dining room and saw waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, onion rings, tomato, fruit salad and cereal. There was also milk, water, orange juice, apple juice, tropical juice, cordial etc.

Esme was known for going all out, I served myself some fruit and a piece of toast with bacon and eggs. I practically moaned eating Esme's food. "I take you like it dear?" Esme asked smirking, I just nodded embarrassed she heard that.

I went upstairs and had a shower and changed into a pair of jeans with my yellow t-shirt and a white cartigan. I put my hair up into a high ponytail witha yellow ribbon and some lipgloss. I made my way downstairs and got tackled by Emmett.

We played lots of games and before we knew it, it was time to go home. I slowly walked back home and heard footsteps rushing up behind me. I walked quicker sort of creeped out, a second later I felt someone tackle me to the ground. I rolled over and saw Edward grinning cheekily at me.

I huffed and stood up, I kept walking pretending to be mad. I heard him getting up and running after me. "Bella please don't be mad! It was just a joke!" Edward begged, I sighed. I couldn't be angry with him for too long.

"I'm not mad at all. I was joking." I informed him, he grinned and nodded. He said goodbye and went back to his house *cough* mansion.


	3. Changes and Hurt

**We were meant to be Edward and Bella Story.**

**Chapter 3 - New girl.**

BPOV (Age 12)

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

My alarm clock sounded, I groaned and rolled out of bed stretching. I walked downstairs and saw Renee at the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

"Morning Bella, excited for school to start again?" Renee asked hopefully. The holidays have just finished which I am most definately sad about.

"Yeah Mum, I'm sooo excited." I said sarcasticly, she just smirked and put the eggs on the plate. I quickly finished my breakfast and headed upstairs for a shower, I washed my hair with my relaxing strawberry shampoo and used my freesia and honey body wash.

After my shower, I blow-dried my hair and changed into my red skinny jeans and a white v-neck tank top with Gor-geuz written in red on the front. I put on my black flats and went to do my hair. I straightened my hair for a change, Alice will be so proud.

Over the summer I decided I should change because I always dressed in baggy clothing, so you couldn't see my curves or my boobs. But this year was different, I could feel it. After I straightened my hair I moved onto makeup. I put a light coat of mascara, eyeliner, sparkly white eyeshadow and some red lipstain.

I quickly grabbed my bag with my school stuff in it and headed downstairs, as soon as Renee turned around to say goodbye her eyes popped out of her head. "Bella, dear. I think that shows a little to much cleavage." Renee said obviously embarrassed.

"Don't worry Mum, I've got a jacket." I said pointing to my bag, I didn't really but I just said that to please her. Renee was pretty much silent after that and dropped me off at school.

I walked to the office to ask for my schedule, English first. I walked to our table to meet my friends like last year. But this time when I found them they were all laughing with a dumb looking blonde. I walked over slower than intended, they already looked much happier without me.

I just sat on the seat beside Alice and she didn't even notice! Some friends, they could've just said hi at least. "Hey guys!" I said loud enough so they could all hear me, we haven't seen eachother in like 2 months because they went on a family holiday. They didn't look any different, I looked completely different due to my new style.

They all craned their necks to look at me, the blondie gave me a death glare and the rest of the them looked confused. "Hi! Are you new?" Emmett boomed, I gave him a glare before turning around and leaving.

"Wait!" Emmett yelled as I stormed away, how could they not recognize me? We've known eachother since we were 4. I heard somebody running up behind me and grabbed me by the waist.

"I said wait up new girl." Emmett teased, I shook him off and kept going.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Emmett yelled, seriously? I gave him the _are you serious _look.

"Oh my god, you don't even recognize me! I mean seriously it hasn't been that long! I thought you guys were my friends!" I yelled at him, he looked shocked from the tone of my voice. I just gave him the stink-eye before running to English.

I walked into class 10 minutes early due to my so called friends. I don't want to fight with them, but they didn't arrange for us to meet or anything! At least one of the Cullen's or Hale's were in my classes and they all gave me confused looks.

Once school ended I sighed in relief, Renee was waiting for me out front of the school and I walked over to her. She wrapped me in the biggest bear hug ever and we drove home. "So how was your first day sweetie?" She asked sweetly, I just shrugged and looked out the window. I would tell her when I'm ready.

When we got home there was a big table of my favourite foods, waiting to be eaten. There was salad, BBQ, spaghetti, cookies, lollies and pavlova. I was practically drooling looking at it all!

We both sat down and filled our plates, "Ok Mum, the reason I'm upset is because my own friends didn't recognize me! I mean we've known eachother since we were 4, I may have changed but not THAT much." I said sadly.

She nodded in agreement, then the phone started ringing making me jump. Renee went up to answer it and sighed and handed me the phone. "Bella, it's the Cullen's and Hale's." I grabbed the phone off her stumbling towards the bedroom.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella, it's Alice. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I didn't see you at school today. Were you sick?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Yes Alice, I was at school." I said bitterly.

"Do you want to come over this afternoon?" Alice asked, I sighed and agreed. I walked over to the familiar house and knocked. Esme answered the door with a warm smile as usual. I half smiled back at her and headed to the basement where I knew they'd all be hanging.

I walked into the room clearing my throat to get them to notice I was there. "Hey new girl, what are you doing here?" Emmett asked confused. I sighed and sat down.

"I'm gonna call Bella, she probably fell over." Edward chuckled and called my cell. My phone rang loudly in my pocket.

"Hello?" I smirked in Edward's direction, his jaw dropped and ran over to hug me. I can't believe it took him this long!

"Bella? Y-you look d-different." He stuttered embarrassed. I sat down on the couch and she was on the phone talking to someone.

"Yeah come around about 5:30? She'll be gone by then." Alice said into the phone, I gave her a weird look.

"Who was that Alice?" I asked.

"Tanya, she's the new girl you saw with us. She's so nice, pretty, funny and awesome. Can you please go home by 5:30 so she can come over? Alice asked sweetly, I was fuming on the inside. They usually wanted to hang till bedtime and never ever kicked me out of the group.

"Why don't I leave now?" I asked creepily calm, Alice looked a tad bit scared and Edward looked scared of my reaction.

"Bella don't leave yet, we just need you to leave when Tanya gets here because she only knows us." Edward explained, I felt my heart aching at his words.

"Ok, I'm leaving now. See you at school." I said tears running down my face, he looked hurt and ran over to comfort me. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away. I ran and ran deeper and deeper into the forest until I couldn't run anymore.

Eventually I collapsed from exhaustion, thank god for the soft grass underneath me. The later is got the colder it got. I was almost half frozen. I kept walking to find a spot to rest for the rest of the night, I finally spotted a vine curtain and entered into a meadow. It was so beautiful and hidden from the world. It was perfect. I saw some apple trees in the far corner of the meadow and went to eat some.

There was also a nearby river with fresh water, so luckily I got something to eat and drink. I would have to find my way back tomorrow.


	4. Found

**We were meant to be Edward and Bella Story.**

**Chapter 4 - Worry.**

**BPOV**

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Oh chirp, chirp, chirpity friggin' chirp to you too stupid birds, I thought bitterly.

I got up and stretched and looked around my surroundings, I may have overreacted a little bit yesterday. But they really hurt me, making me move aside for their new "friend" I don't see why we all couldn't hang out together. This girl sounded like the royal bitch to me. Yeah that's right! I said my first swear word.

I walked down to the river to explore for a little while, there were little colourful fish. Wild and free, they're so lucky. I wondered a bit more before trying to find my house again. The forest just didn't end. After a while I just gave up and sat down feeling defeated.

I don't know how long I sat there for but later on I started hearing weird noises, like whispers in the wind. Probably my imagination. _crunch, crack, crunch._

I got up and started to walk in the direction of the noises. "ISABELLA! ISABELLA?!" I heard the familiar voice of Renee yell. I ran towards her and she caught me surprised.

"Are you okay?! Do you need to go to the hospital?" Renee asked quickly.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine. I didn't get hurt, I was just upset with the Cullen's and I ran off. I'm so sorry I frightened you." I said sincerely.

We walked back towards the house and we walked past the Cullen's but what I saw hurt me worse than ever. They were all happy and acting as if I never existed with Tanya the new girl. I felt tears well up in my eyes my I sucked them back in and kept walking back to our house.

"Mom, did you tell the Cullen's I was gone?" I asked.

"Yes darling I did, Esme and Carlisle helped me search for you. But once I found you I sent them a text saying everything was okay." I nodded, why didn't they come looking for me? Aren't I one of their best friends?

"Did Edward and the rest know I was gone?" I asked waiting for the answer that would either break me or help this situation.

"Yes Bella, they did. But they couldn't come and help because they had their new friend over today. She seems like a lovely girl Bella." Renee commented, I jjst huffed angrily and stomped up to my bedroom. I laid down and caught up on my much needed sleep.

NEXT DAY...

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day, I hopped into the shower using my calming strawberry shampoo. After I finished cleaning myself, I blow dried my hair out and put it in loose ringlets. Next I put on my tight white short short's and matched it with my royal blue ruffle singlet. I put on my blue pumps, swiped some mascara and eyeliner on and smeared some cherry chapstick on before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

I quickly ate the toast Renee made and bid her goodbye, I walked quickly over to the Cullen's house and knocked on their door.

Esme was the one who answered the door, she gave me a warm smile and I gave her one back before heading inside their mansion. Apparently they were in the games room watching a movie.

I walked up their 3 sets of stairs and opened the door to see them all snuggled up to eachother, Edward and Tanya, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Their heads snapped up in my direction and Tanya gave me a dirty look.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing here? We are sort of busy." Edward asked.

"Well I haven't seen you guys in 2 days." I stated.

"I'm sorry Bells, there is no more room. After this movie is over do you want to meet at the park?" I nodded and walked out of the room. I got downstairs and a heavenly scent wafted to my nose. I walked to the kitchen to see Esme baking brownies.

"Hello dear, why aren't you upstairs with the others?" Esme asked sweetly, while handing me a brownie.

"They said there wasn't enough room for me to sit with them and they are busy." I said sadly, she sighed and sat down next to me.

"Bella, your welcome here any time you would like and they shouldn't be excluding you just because they've got a new popular friend. To be honest I don't like her very much, she's rude, snobby and a spoilt brat. She was so rude to me when her and I were alone for a moment."

I was shocked to say the least, Esme is the most kind, considerate, beautiful woman on the face of this earth. "I'm sorry Esme, I didn't mean to dump all of this on you." I said hanging my head in shame.

"It's fine dear, would you like to stay down here with me for a little while? At least until they are ready to go to the park." Esme asked kindly, I nodded my head and helped her make different cakes, brownies, cookies etc.

"Hey Esme? Does Edward still play piano?" I asked curiously.

"Ever since he has met Tanya he hasn't played. He told me it was a stupid instrument to play, that piano cost a lot of money." Esme explained sadly, I gave her a hug from behind and kept mixing the icing so it wasn't clumpy.

"I have wanted to ask this for a while, but Edward wouldn't let me near it. But could I please use the piano? I really want to teach myself how to play." I asked hopefully.

"Of course you can dear! Edward obviously doesn't want to anymore so yes you may." I thanked her and went into the music room which was right next to the games room.

I sat down at the piano grabbing the beginners book so I could learn the notes and chords. I just kept practicing and practicing until I could play a few songs. It was surprisingly easy, I learnt how to play happy birthday, jingle bells and smoke on the water.

A little while later I heard the group stomp down the stairs, I packed up the books and headed downstairs aswell. "You guys ready to go to the park?" I asked, Esme was taking more cookies out of the oven as I asked them.

"Sorry Bella, the park is for babies." Alice stated, everybody else nodded in agreement with her.

I sighed and sat down on the stool next to Rosalie, they came up with an idea to play spin the bottle.


End file.
